Silent Screams
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: I knew that if I screamed, he would only come back to rip it all away from me again. So I sat there, only laughter fell from my lips, even as he carved into my neck the word... 'scream'. Rated M for Rape!


**Me: Nyah! Ita kun and Gaa kun are still nekos. -_-'**

**Ita: Mew! *glomp***

**Me: GAH! GET OFFA ME! **

**Gaara: HISS! *attacks Itachi***

**Me: *sigh* And it's not only Gaara and Ita kun who are nekos! It's also Sas-**

**Tsuande: GET THIS NEKO OFF OF ME! **

**Jirayia: *purr* *nuzzle nuzzle***

**Me: *eye twitch*Fuckin perv!**

**Sakura: EEK! SASU CHAN! STOP NUZZLING ME!**

**Ino: SHIKA KUUU! WAKE THE HELL UP, YOU LAZY ASS NEKO!**

**Hina: N-Naruto kun? **

**Naru: MEWWW! *tackles Hinata***

**Tenten: BITCH! GET OFF OF INNOCENT HINATA!**

**Neji: Me-Ow. *hates the world***

**Tenten: Tch, stubborn ass.**

**Me: OMG IT'S THE ATTACK OF THE PERVERTED NEKOS! RUN FOR YOR LIVES! **

**Temari: What the hell is happening to Konoha?**

**Me: IT'S THE FUCKIN APOCALYPSE! AHHHHHHHH! *runs in circles***

**

* * *

**

_SILENT SCREAMS_

I refused to give him the satisfaction of my screams. I laughed and laughed, and blood flowed like a river from my body, but I did not scream, not even when Sasuke carved 'scream' into my neck. Not even when he carved 'cry' into my stomach, or when the blade danced across my inner thighs to spell out 'fear'. I would not scream, because to scream would give him the satisfaction of witnessing my weakness. I refused to be like those other girls he tortured. I would not cry and beg for mercy, nor kiss his fingers in hope of avoiding this cruel punishment. I would not pleasure him with heated moans or lusty cries, nor fill his night with tortured screams and poison coated kisses. I would only let him have my way with me because he would take it in the end. Greed had consumed him long ago, and there was no way to pull his heart, his soul, and his emotions from the fires without being burned. Even as he slid my panties to the floor, I refused to look him in the eyes and see the passion burning within me, a passion that lit me up like a Christmas tree. So all I did was laugh and laugh until the last of the clothing softly hit the blood stained floor…

"Why won't you react, Sakura?" His cold breath cut deep into my skin, yet I showed no need of a shudder. I only laughed again as Sasuke pinned me down on his bedroom floor, as if he were a conquering wolf pinning his mate to his cave floor. Not one soul would hear me, even if I did waste my energy to scream. "You stupid boy, you foolish murderer, I won't react the way you want me to act… because you cannot get such a reaction from me." The knife froze against my thigh and I held my breath. I only turned to be caught in the magnetic pull of his dark pools. "You want me; I can feel it in your blood. I can taste it on your lips," Sasuke mocked as he brought his face down to my neck and touched his icy lips to the warm blood that slid from 'scream'. I resisted the urge to shiver in anticipation. When no reaction to his touch was shown, he whipped his head up to glare at me. "Do you not love like you used too," he teased darkly as the knife inched up my stomach. "Does my touch no longer bring you that tiny buzz of thrill?" At my silent response, he crashed his lips onto mine and bit into them like a luscious fruit that he wished to devour. I silently wept as his fingers danced and stroked me with a gentle touch, yet his lips kept its fierce and hungry pace. His hoarse breaths rung in my ear, yet I closed my eyes and tried to focus away from the warmth that was building up within the pit of my stomach. It felt like a fragile coil, one that would snap in any minute. I wished not to give him the satisfaction that he desired. Even when he plunged a finger into my tight center, I held back the scream that he so wished to hear from my lips. Even when his warm tongue slid a warm trail down my stomach to the wetness between my thighs, only to plunge in and explore, I laughed bitterly, and prayed that this night would never end.

"I do not pleasure murderers, Sasuke."

He smiled and bent to place a tender kiss on my bloodied lips. I narrowed my fiery green orbs at him as he chuckled darkly in my ear. "I've always liked how strong willed you are, Sakura. I never really knew that it could turn me on this much, though." I watched passively as he relieved himself of the silk boxers that I had bought for him only two Christmas's ago and tried to focus on how many bloodstains I had left on the floor. "Are you done," I whispered as Sasuke grabbed my hips forcefully and positioned himself. As he licked my breast possessively, I knew that I would always be his, even if I tried to fight.

"Scream for me, Sakura."

* * *

**Me: *shiver* My skin still crawls after I wrote this. Rape scares me!**

**Sakura: SASU CHAN IS TRYNA RAPE ME!**

**Me: Holy cheese nips! NEKOS THAT RAPE? NOBODY IS SAFE! *runs in circles***

**Ita: MEOW! *glomps me***

**Me: AH! RAPE!**

**Gaara: MEOW! *glomps me***

**Me: AHHH! DOUBLE RAPE!**

**REVIEW OR ELEE KONOHA WILL BE TAKEN OVER BY RAPING, PERVERTED NEKO NINJAS! AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Fangirls: REVIEW, BITCHES!**


End file.
